Pyrusian Army
The Pyrusian Army is the principal land warfare force of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The force is administered by the Council of War. The professional head of the Pyrusian Army is the High Lord Marshal. The full-time element of the Pyrusian Army is referred to as the Regular Army and has been since the creation of the Militia in 1770. All members of the Pyrusian Army swear allegiance to the King of Pyrus as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Pyrusian Armed Forces. It is only in more recent years that the Pyrusian Army has seen action around the world, taking part in wars against other great powers and assisting in establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the leading diplomatic, economic and military powers in the world. The Pyrusian Army are the land forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus forming the first (and Senior) of the two services which make up the Pyrusian Armed Forces. The Pyrusian Army also includes the Militia, which is separate and distinct, but falls under the authority of the High Lord Marshal. History In 1750 the Pyrusian Army had no Armies or Corps and consisted of three divisions - 1st Division, 2nd Division and 3rd Division, which were directly responsible to the Marshal Commander in Chief at the Royal Court, and six brigades. The Army consisted of only 13 Foot Regiments, 7 Horse Regiments and 4 Artillery Batteries. In 1751 the Pyrusian Army had expanded to include a fourth Division (and a new brigade). All four divisions now came under the command of the new Army of Pyrus (without any Corps structure). The Pyrusian Army had also expanded with 3 new Foot Regiments and 1 new Artillery Battery. In 1752 the Pyrusian Army had expanded to include a fifth Division (and two new brigades), attached to the 1st Army. The Pyrusian Army had also expanded with 3 new Foot Regiments and 3 new Horse Regiments. Between 1753 and 1761 (a period including the Great Famine), despite the annexation of the Kingdom of Anzio and Principality of Lihex, the Pyrusian Army changed very little. In 1762 the Pyrusian Army expanded again to include a 6th Division... Current Status Personnel The Pyrusian Army is and has since its foundation been a purely professional army. The size and structure of the Pyrusian army regularly changes, currently there are some 128,600 personnel (20,400 cavalry, 102,000 infantry and 6,200 artillery) in the Regular Army (as well as 98,100 militia). Article 6a) and 6aii) of the Military (Command) Act: 1787 requires the Council of War to produce a report on how to improve the Pyrusian Armed Forces, their organisation and the maintenance of fortress garrisons. This report is due to be completed before the end of 1790. Equipment Cavalry Infantry Artillery Ancillary Arms Recent and Current Conflicts *The Baroness' War 1750 *The 1st Anzio-Pyrusian War 1751 *The Floe Major War 1752 *The Pyro-Endran War 1769 *The Thanorian Civil War 1770 *The Ogulan Colonial Wars 1770-1776 **The Pyrusian Conquest of Ilberic 1770 **The Pyrusian Conquest of South East Cellandine 1771 **The Pyrusian Conquest of Kernman 1771 **The Pyrusian Conquest of Ulterhild 1771 **The Pyrusian Conquest of the Sugar Islands 1772 **The Pyrusian Conquest of New Pyrus 1774 **The Pyrusian Conquest of North West Cellandine 1776 *The War of the Maldarsian Succession 1775 *The First Tea War 1782 *The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War 1784 *The Second Tea War 1785 Current Deployments Formation and Structure In terms of its structure the Pyrusian Army has two parallel organisations, one administrative and the other operational. Administrative The administrative organisation for the Pyrusian Army is divided into corps (administrative groups by common functions) and sub-divided into regiments (the permanent administrative grouping and ceremonial identity). Details of the administrative corps and regiments are below. List of Regiments in the Corps of Cavalry List of Regiments in the Corps of Infantry List of Regiments in the Corps of Artillery List of Regiments in the Corps of Ancillary Arms Operational At an operational level Command of the Pyrusian Army flows through the Council of War to the High Command and on to each of the four Field Army Commanders. Under each Field Army Commander is at least one Corps Commander and under each of these is at least one Divisional Commander. Each Divisional Commander will have his Brigade Commanders who in turn have their Regimental Commanders and so on down to individual Sections. The Pyrusian Army currently has the following structure:- Recruitment The Pyrusian Army mainly recruits within the Kingdom of Pyrus Oath of Allegiance All soldiers must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Pyrusian Army using the following words: I, name, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, his heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me. Training Establishments The main training establishment for officers of the Pyrusian Army is the Royal Military Academy at the University of Bachstadt. Flags The Pyrusian Army does not have a flag for use by the whole army, however each regiment has its own flags, known as Colours. These regimental flags are the King's Colour, bearing the escutcheon of Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus and the regimental number (as well as any battle honours awarded) and the Regimental Colour, the two together form a stand. Ranks and Insignia Every regiment and corps has its own distinctive insignia, such as their shako plate. Category:Council of War Category:Military